Technical Field
The following description is related to an aspect of an image forming apparatus having a controller, which may control voltages to be applied to a charger and a developer roller, and peripheral velocity ratios of the developer roller with respect to a photosensitive member. The following description is further related an aspect of a controlling method for controlling the image forming apparatus by the controller.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, having a charger to charge a photosensitive member and a developer roller to supply a developer agent to exposed areas of the photosensitive member, is known. In the image forming apparatus, a voltage difference between a charger voltage, which is a voltage to be applied the charger, and a developer-voltage, which is a voltage to be applied to the developer roller, may be controlled to be smaller than a predetermined reference value when the image forming apparatus is not forming an image so that undesirable adherence of a developer agent to the photosensitive may be restrained. In particular, adherence of the developer agent to unexposed areas, which should not be exposed during exposure and should keep the developer agent off, of the photosensitive member should be restrained.